


in the woods

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FUCK, M/M, fwuck, i love gyuhao so much im crying, minghao is whipped bitch, still crying, thats like my peak aesthetics, this is basically about gyuhao falling in love and looking pretty under the moonlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s then Minghao knows he’s trapped, completely held in the hands of his own sentiments.The Child of Summer is in love.





	1. a tale once told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoon/gifts).



> Thank you so much for giving this piece a chance, I cannot thank u more... 
> 
> I honestly don't know what this is, but the aesthetics of mystical creatures with antlers, the sun, moon, stars, and the forest is just so fucken good I had to write something about this!!
> 
> Thank u my friend Vanessa for brainstorming this with me, i owe ya one

Minghao surely didn’t expect to see a mortal in this part of the woods, where no paths exist and danger lurks in every dark corner. As Summer’s child, he brings the season wherever he goes, wildflowers spring up beneath his feet, and cicadas celebrate his journey in choirs. It’s a joyous task, to bring the spirit of seasons to the world, yet at the same time, he wishes for something more, something other than this. 

He takes a cautious step closer to the collapsed traveller, his footsteps silenced by the lush forest floor. He’d see humans all the time while he swept across the lands, but never once did he ever stopped to inspect one in such detail. Now that he finally gets the chance to, he needs to be as careful as possible.

_This human…_ Minghao’s fingers trail along the man’s jawline, and stops when it reaches the shell of his ear. “Can you… hear me?” He whispers, almost absentmindedly, and the man stirs at his words. The language of man rolls of his tongue, stiff and foreign. Minghao swallows, and tries again, “Hello?”

The stranger twitches in response, but never wakes in the end. 

Spirits aren’t supposed to communicate with humans, Minghao knows that well, but it won’t hurt to try just once, right? With the stranger draped over his shoulders, Minghao brings him safely back to his lair, under the seaside cliff.

_Humans sleep on beds_ , Minghao remembers, but no cave comes fully furnished. All there is in here are collection of things that had caught his eye during his travels, such as gem-like stones, berries, and leaves of different shape and sizes. Minghao looks back at the figure sprawled out on his back, this… is an addition to his trove. He places the unconscious on a pile of leaves—the only ‘makeshift bed’ he can afford for now, and patiently waits for the man to awake. 

The sun sinks beyond the horizon, and the moon soon takes its place. Minghao stays in his position, watching over the slumbering human as though he was a treasure to be kept safe. His eyes glossed over every detail the man carried. This person is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in all these years. Minghao reaches out for the man’s cheek, stopping in awe at the mark on his lower cheek, only to be distracted by his Cupid’s bow — the pretty arch that lies below his chiseled nose. As he gently traced the outline of the stranger’s lips, his heart hammers in his chest — once, twice, thrice… it wouldn’t stop. Minghao doesn’t want it to stop. _It feels strangely invigorating_ , he stops to listen, placing a trembling hand against the left side of his chest. It’s almost like his heart is knocking against his very ribs, struggling to burst through the muscle that bound his body together. By then, he knew it was over. He had completely fallen into this bizarre whirlpool of emotions that he never knew he had. 

_This is bad_ , he thinks, he _knows_ , he’s aware. The heat that flared in his cheeks, the tenseness in every limb, and this peculiar feeling of adrenaline gushing through his heart, artery, and vein… 

Minghao dives into the ocean. 

When he rises from the bubbly waves, the moon shines down on him with utter luminosity, its silvery light brightening up the ripples of the sea, and casts a shadow behind him. The constellations appear, Orion’s dogs thrashing and tearing against their bonds. Minghao watches silently, the night is ever so cryptic. It was as though he could see Orion draw his bow, finger latched onto the feathery end of his divine arrows, and the bend in his arms as he stretches the bowstrings until it goes taut.

It’s then Minghao knows he’s trapped, completely held in the hands of his own sentiments. 

_The Child of Summer is in love_.


	2. in times of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Human,” Minghao exclaims in delight, his eyes glimmered at the sight. They are even prettier under the rising sun, where the rosy pink dusts their cheeks, and kisses the top of their head, blessing them with a halo of gold. “You’ve finally awakened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two, thank u so much for sticking with me —

Mingyu tears through the woods, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He sprints down the overgrown paths of the thickets, nettles and thorns cut into his trousers, leaving cut after cut on his skin, yet he doesn’t stop.

He hears the jingle of bells, light, soft, like whispers from the spring breeze — yet it seemed so nostalgic at the same time, as though… he’s heard it before. 

_He has to get to the origin._

The hares scurry away from his thumping steps while he sped along, breaking through the mist’s smoky screen with quick swipes of his sword. 

The bells chime again, he could almost envision it: two little golden charms that were strung together on a string, tied around the base of his wrists. He gives a leap, and hops over a chunk of rotten log.

It was in front of him then — 

By the time his body caves, and tosses him down onto the mossy ground, he can barely move his fingers. Hunger gnaws away at his stomach, while his throat burns from thirst. He hasn’t eaten anything since…

_Since when?_ Mingyu pauses. _Why… can’t I remember?_

He looks down at his hands, where blisters lie scattered all over his palms, something had managed to get past his callouses and rip into the flesh. Looking at the worn down handle of the sword beside him, Mingyu could piece two and two together, but he still doesn’t know _why_ , or _how_ anything like this could’ve happened. 

“Where… am I?” His mind feels like a blank slate, freshly wiped void of anything of importance. He knows he’s called Kim Mingyu, and he was running away from something, or, someone. 

_But why?_

_Why?_

_Why is this happening?_

His legs give out beneath him, hitting the muddy ground with a dull thud. He’s too exhausted to move. 

Then everything turns black. Mingyu feels the dirt’s coolness flush against his cheeks, as well as the scent of sprouting leaves that fill his mind before his dreams take over.

* * *

 

The human lets out a pained groan. 

Minghao hurries over to the pile of leaves, only to find that he’s half-submerged in foliage. All the twisting and turning he had while he slept must’ve caused him to sink right into the pile. He grips the stranger by the underside of their arms, and gently pulls them out of the sinkage. 

The young man utters something under his breath. Minghao leans closer to listen. 

“Where are you?” They whisper, it’s a wholehearted plead. Minghao can hear the cracks in their voice, and the hitches in their breaths. It makes him uncomfortable, to hear a human cry in desperation. He presses the back of his hand against their forehead, and surprisingly, the gasping stops. This fragile stranger leans into his touches, pressing his cheek against Minghao’s icy skin. As he takes in a trembling breath, a teardrop rolls down his face. 

This mysterious human doesn’t wake until the sun and moon make their rounds once more. He jolts awake, eyes glazed over by the silvery light of the moon. They gape once they notice Minghao’s presence in the seaside cave, ignoring the fact that their hair was littered with lush green leaves, and a had a stray caterpillar crawling across their lap in leisure relaxedness. 

“Human,” Minghao exclaims in delight, his eyes glimmered at the sight of the awakened. They are even prettier under the rising sun, where the rosy pink dusts their cheeks, and kisses the top of their head, blessing them with a halo of gold. “You’ve finally awakened.”

* * *

 

_Antlers_. 

That is all Mingyu can think about. He isn’t sure if the creature that stood in front of him is a demon, or a god, but they have a divine air around them. Indeed, they stand tall, like a regal ruler, the tips of their pointed ears covered by the crown of leaves they have placed atop their head. Their eyes, flecked with specks of gold, glow under the sun’s beaming rays. Mingyu can only watch in awe, as their eyes settle on his features, and they break into the softest smile he has ever seen, in the entirety of his life.

“Human,” they say, and he trembles in response. The words of a god is ever-so powerful. “You’ve finally awakened.” Their voice rings in his mind like clear ringings of a bell, swaying in directions from the wind’s caresses.

Then, Mingyu sees, the couple of chimes they have kept tied around the forks of their antlers. It looks just like the ones he had envisioned before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo spicy plot?

**Author's Note:**

> fuc k gyuhao makes me so soft ?


End file.
